


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 紫冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 紫原觉得冰室有一层糖做的外壳。
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi





	Untitled

紫原觉得冰室有一层糖做的外壳，精致又玲珑。看到冰室对每个人都一派温和有礼的样子，他觉得那味道应该没什么特别的。当冰室对火神不甘又执着的时候，他想着那层折射出异样光芒的糖壳一定难吃极了。可是冰室对放弃比赛的自己发火，甚至绝望到哭出来，这时他发现那眼泪像融化的糖。他有点想尝尝那味道了。但是当他试图接近那层外壳的时候，才发现它坚硬得像冰，似乎永远不会为谁融化。紫原无计可施，只好茫然地站在那里。


End file.
